Niall Horan
Niall James Horan '''(*13. September 1993) ist ein irischer Sänger, Songwriter und Gitarrist. Bekannt wurde er als Mitglied der britisch-irischen Boyband One Direction neben Harry Styles, Liam Payne und Louis Tomlinson. Derzeit ist er bei Capitol Records als Soloartist unter Vertrag, bleibt jedoch dennoch ein offizielles Mitglied One Directions. Niall veröffentlichte seine Debütsingle This Town am 29. September 2016 und wird sein Debütalbum, Flicker, am 20. Oktober 2017 veröffentlichen. Kindheit und Jugend '''Niall Horan wurde am 13. September 1993 um 8.04 Uhr in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Irland als zweiter Sohn von Bobby Horan und Maura Gallagher geboren. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er fünf Jahre alt war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Greg. Er besuchte die Coláiste Mhuire, eine christliche Schule, in Mullingar. Musikkarriere Im Jahre 2010, mit einem Alter von sechzehn Jahren, bewarb Niall sich für die siebte Staffel von The X Factor UK in Dublin. Er sang "So Sick" von Ne-Yo und bekam gemischte Rückmeldungen der Jury, die zwar dachten, dass er gut war, jedoch zu selbstbewusst seiner Gesangsbegabung gegenüber. Louis Walsh war überzeugt von ihm, doch Cheryl Cole und Gastjurymitglied Katy Perry fanden, dass er noch nicht so weit wäre. Simon sagte Ja, Cheryl entschied sich für Nein und Louis stimme Ja, woraufhin Nialls Schicksal in Katys Händen lag. Sie überlegte kurz, schlussendlich gab sie ein Ja. Im Bootcamp sang Niall "Champagne Supernova", konnte sich jedoch nicht für die nächste Runde qualifizieren. Zusammen mit Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson und Zayn Malik schied Niall zwar als Soloartist aus, sicherte sich aber einen Platz in der Band One Direction, anstatt komplett aus dem Wettbewerb auszuscheiden. Niall hatte, zusammen mit Louis, keine regelmäßigen Solos gegeben, die er hätte bei den wöchentlichen Liveperformances singen können. One Direction qualifizierte sich für das große Finale, in welchem sie den dritten Platz belegten. Sofort nach dem Ausgang von The X Factor unterschrieben One Direction einen Plattenvertrag mit Simon Cowells Plattenfirma Syco Music. Die Band brachte zwischen 2011 und 2015 fünf Erfolgsalben auf den Markt. Fans betonten oft, dass man es mied, Niall Solos zu geben und der Hashtag #LetNiallSing trendete bei einem neuen Albumrelease. Letztendlich kam Niall dazu, sogar vollständige Strophen in One Direction Songs zu singen. Langsam begann er auch mehr, beim Schreiben der Songs mitzuwirken, und sagte Fans im Jahre 2014, dass seine Knieverletzung ihn davon abgehalten hatte, kreativ zu ihrem vierten Album beizutragen. Solokarriere Am 3. Februar 2016 wurde angekündigt, dass Niall eine Golfmanagement Company mit One Directions früherem Management Modest gründen würde, die den Namen Modest!Golf trägt. Absicht ist dabei, jüngere Spieler dazu zu ermutigen, den Sport aufzugreifen. Am 29. Mai stellte er ein Wohltätigkeitsgolfevent auf die Beine, in Zusammenarbeit mit Golfspieler Justin Rose. Das Event brachte 800,000 Pfund (1,600,000 US-Dollar/1,353,936 Euro) für Krebsforschung ein. Am 9. Mai 2016 machte Soccer Aid bekannt, dass Niall als Co-Trainer der The Rest Of The World Mannschaft für das All Stars Wohltätigkeitsspiel am 5. Juni fungieren würde. Das Team spielte gegen England, für welches Bandkollege Louis spielte. Im Juli 2016 debütierte Niall Modest!Golf offiziell bei den Northern Ireland Open Pro-Am. Niall war der erste von One Directions verbliebenen Mitgliedern, der während der Bandpause Solomusik veröffentlichte. Am 20. Mai 2016 offenbarte Songwriter Wayne Hector, dass er mit Niall an Liedern schreiben würde. Am 30. May verriet auch Sängerin/Songwriterin Ruth-Anne Cunningham, dass sie mit Niall Lieder geschrieben hätte. Am 29. September brachte Niall seine erste Solosingle "This Town" durch Capitol Records heraus. Der Song erreichte #1 auf iTunes in 49 Ländern und wurde weltweit eine Top 10 Single. Am 5. Dezember veröffentlichte Niall einen monatlichen Brief an die Fans, die seine Website verfolgten, in welchem er die Produktion seines Albums erörterte: "...die ganze Musik wird live aufgenommen mit einer kompletten Band, die mit mir im Tonstudio singt, dann nehme ich meine Gitarrenteile auf. Mittlerweile bin ich bei 8 Songs angelangt und ich bin bereit für mehr..." Im Jahr 2017 gewann Niall den People's Choice Award für Bester Ausbruch. Am 4. Mai 2017 veröffentlichte Niall seine zweite Single "Slow Hands". Es war ein Erfolg bei den Kritikern und im Verkauf. Am 12. Mai führte Niall erstmalig bei Channel 993's Summer Kick Off Event ein neues Lied seines Albums namens "On The Loose" auf. Im Laufe Mai 2017 performte Niall bei mehreren Live Events, wie Wango Tango oder Today Show's Summer Concert Series und erschien auf dem Cover des Billboard, sowie TMRW Magazines für ihre Juni 2017 Ausgaben. Niall trat am 4. Juni 2017 bei Ariana Grandes One Love Manchester Benefizkonzert auf. Am 29. August 2017 startete Nialls erste Welttournee namens Flicker Sessions 2017. Er bestätigte bei seiner ersten Show, dass sein Debütalbum den Namen Flicker trägt und am 20. Oktober 2017 veröffentlicht werden würde. Er brachte seine dritte Solosingle "Too Much To Ask" am 15. September 2017 raus. Privatleben Familie Nialls Eltern sind Bobby Horan und Maura Gallagher. Sie ließen sich scheiden, als er fünf Jahre alt war und seine Mutter heiratete erneut. Niall hat einen älteren Bruder namens Greg Horan. Greg hatte darüber getweetet, dass er sich fremd gegenüber Niall fühlt seitdem dieser weltweiten Ruhm erlangt hatte, was eine familiäre Spannung andeutete. Niall hatte flüchtig über ihre frühere Beziehung gesprochen als Greg Schwierigkeiten mit dem Babysitten Nialls hatte als beide seiner Eltern als Vollzeit arbeiteten. Sein Sohn, Theo, ist Nialls Neffe. Niall hat acht Cousins, manche von ihnen leben in Australien. Niall erwähnte in einem 2015 Interview, dass er bei einem seiner Cousins, Willie, lebte. Knieverletzung Niall hat mit Patellasubluxation zu kämpfen, einer unstabilen Kniescheibe. Sein erster Tweet, der auf die Verletzung bezogen war, war im Oktober 2011. Dann sprach Niall die Verletzung in One Directions 2014 Biographie Who We Are an und erklärte, dass er sich das erste mal während The X Factor beim Fußball spielen verletzt hatte und dass sein Doktor sofort gewusst hatte, was los war, als er sich Nialls Knie angesehen hatte. Niall tweetete im Laufe des Jahres zahlreich über Schmerzen, welche ihm oft Krücken oder Sitzen während Konzerten aufzwangen. Am 6. Januar 2014 reiste Niall in die USA um sich einer umfangreichen Knieoperation zu unterziehen. Am 29. Mai 2015 beschrieb Niall die Operation als "Gewaltig, nicht eine, die ich erwartet hatte... die Art von Operation, nach der mein Knie nie wieder 100% sein wird." Fans kritisierten Nialls Label und Management für das angebliche Verschieben der Operation auf 12 Monate später, da Niall erstmalig über die benötigte Operation im Oktober 2012 getweetet hatte. Niall musste weiterhin mit Krücken laufen als er mit One Direction, nur 13 Tage nach seiner Operation, bei den 2014 Brit Awards erschien. Basierend auf weiteren Social Media Posts erholte Niall sich im April 2014 noch immer von seiner Operation, kurz vor dem Beginn von One Directions dritter Welttournee Where We Are. Verletzte er sich erneut am Knie als ein Fan ein Objekt auf die Bühne warf. Ein ähnlicher Vorfall passierte im nächsten Jahr bei der On The Road Again Tour. Niall berichtet noch immer gelegentlich von seinen Bemühungen auf Social Media, er zögerte anfangs am Teilnehmen am Mai 2016 Soccer Aid Wohltätigkeitsspiel. Auf Twitter schrieb er: "Wenn ich ganz sicher wüsste, dass meine Kniescheibe nicht in Reihe Z enden würde, wäre ich dort draußen." Schlussendlich nahm er ohne jegliche Verletzungen teil. Im Oktober 2016 postete Niall ein Bild auf Snapchat: "Mein Knie ist am Ende" nachdem er am 2016 Ryder Cup teilgenommen hatte. Beziehungen Holly Scally Niall datete Holly Scally im Jahre 2010. Sie trennten sich in 2012, auf Grund seiner Musikkarriere, die die beiden voneinander trennte. Scally sagte den Medien: "Wir waren vier Wochen von einander getrennt, was unendlich lang erschien, da wird uns vorher immer gesehen hatten. Eines Tages rief Niall an und sagte "Ich denke, wir sollten das beenden, denn ich sehe dich nie" und ich sagte "Ja, ich weiß. Ich verstehe das". Es ist okay. Ich denke, er fühlte sich schlecht, da er immer wieder sagte "Es tut mir so leid." Ich versuchte mich so anzuhören, als wenn es keine große Sache gewesen wäre, aber es war ein wenig traurig für mich. Ich hatte ihn lieber, als ich zugeben wollte. Ich vermisste ihn aber wir redeten immer noch über Skype miteinander und trafen uns, als er zurück war." Melissa Whitelaw Während Niall nie in der Öffentlichkeit über eine Beziehung mit Melissa gesprochen hatte, wurde er doch viele Male zwischen November 2014 und April 2015 mit der 21-jährigen Australierin gesehen. Im Februar 2015 wurde Melissa außerhalb des Sydney Allianz Stadions mit Niall gesehen, kurz bevor die Band ihr erstes On The Road Again Konzert gegeben hatte. Noch im gleichen Monat wurde ein Video von Niall und Melissa veröffentlicht, das die beiden händchen haltend in einem australischen Casino zeigte. Melissa und Niall wurden das letzte Mal in London zusammen gesehen, bei einem Trekstock Wohltätigkeitsball, den Liam im April 2015 auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Es wurde weitgehend berichtet, dass das Paar sich im Juni 2015 auf Grund der weiten Entfernung getrennt hatte. Melissa interviewte Niall für die australische Radiostation Fox FM am 13. Oktober 2016. Ellie Goulding Im Jahre 2014 veröffentlichte Ed Sheeran eine Single namens "Don't". Medien berichteten, das Lied wäre über Sängerin Ellie Goulding, Eds derzeitige mutmaßliche Freundin, und eine vermeintliche Affaire mit Niall. Beide, Sheeran und Goulding, verneinten diese Vermutungen und Sheeran erklärte, dass es ein Gerücht war, dass ausgeartet war: "Ich hab es nie durchgehen lassen. Was passiert ist, ist dass eine englische Zeitung einfach berichtet hatte, dass es bestätigt wäre obwohl es das nie gewesen ist. Ich kontaktierte sie und sie löschten den Artikel. Aber, natürlich, war der Schaden da schon verursacht, da jede andere Zeitung es schon aufgegriffen hatte. Ich habe es also nie wirklich bestätigt." Niall hat die Gerüchte nie angesprochen. Im Juni 2015 bestärkte Goulding, dass sie Dates mit Niall gehabt hatte, bestritt aber, dass sie jemals mit Sheeran zusammen gewesen wäre: "Ich bin auf ein paar Dates mit Niall gegangen, aber ich war nie in einer Beziehung mit Ed. Ich habe absolut keine Idee, woher das gekommen ist und wieso es so ein großes Ding geworden ist. Ich finde es so frustrierend, dass weibliche Musiker andauernd von den Männern definiert werden, mit denen sie zusammen oder auch nicht zusammen gewesen sind." Niall ist weiterhin mit Sheeran und Goulding befreundet gewesen. Im Juni 2016 lud Niall ein Foto hoch, nachdem er eines von Ellies Konzerten besucht hatte, mit der Caption: "Gestern habe ich meiner besten Freundin beim Spielen auf der Hauptbühne in Glastonbury zugesehen. Sie war genau so großartig wie immer, ich freue mich sehr für sie." Goulding antwortete mit einem Herz-Emoji. Im Jahre 2016 war Goulding Nialls Antwort auf zwei romantische Fragen in zwei verschiedenen Talkshows. In Ellen DeGeneres Show war sie die Gewinnerin des Spieles "Who Would You Rather?" und in der Late Late Show With James Corden war Goulding Nialls Antwort auf die Frage "Mit wem würdest du deine letzte Nacht auf Erden verbringen?" Selena Gomez Im Januar 2014 traf ein Fan Niall in Denver als er sich von seiner Knieoperation erholte. Sie hinterließ ihm eine Nachricht: "Ich hoffe es klappt mit Selena." Die amerikanische Sängerin/Schauspielerin wurde später in Denver mit einem weiteren Fan fotografiert. Öffentlich verbrachten sie im Mai und August 2014 Zeit miteinander und Fans fotografierten sie als sie ein Konzert besuchten und in einem Restaurant zu Abend aßen. Beide machten am 13. Juli 2015 mit dem gleichen Fan ein Foto. Gomez war im September 2015 auch bei One Directions Apple Music Festival Performance in London anwesend. Das Paar wurde öffentlich zusammen gesehen wie sie im November und Dezember 2015 gemeinsame Zeit in Kalifornien verbrachten. In einem 2015 Interview beschrieb Gomez Niall als einen ihrer 'besten Freunde'. Am 13. Dezember 2015 war Gomez bei One Directions finalem X Factor Auftritt anwesend, dann besuchte sie die Afterparty. Fans erwischten Selena dabei, wie sie ein Instagramvideo likete, welches den Titel "Niall is hot" trug und einen oberkörperfreien Niall beeinhaltet. Am 9. Dezember 2015 kommentierte Selena auf Instagram, dass sie One Directions Album Made in the A.M. dem Album von Ex-Freund Justin Bieber, Purpose, vorzieht. Am 6. Dezember 2015 filmte One Direction ein Carpool Karaoke Segment für The Late Late Show With James Corden. Während der Autofahrt nannte James Niall die Namen Tina Fey (US-Komedian), Demi Lovato (US-Sängerin) und Selena Gomez und fragte mit wem Niall schlafen würde, wen er heiraten würde und mit wem er auf eine Reise gehen würde. Niall antwortete, dass er mit Tina schlafen würde, auf eine Reise mit Demi gehen würde und Selena heiraten würde. Auch in einer Ausstrahlung der Late Late Show With James Corden verdeutlichte James, dass Niall Selena gedatet hatte. Barbara Palvin 2013 datete Niall inoffiziell das ungarische Model Barbara Palvin. Sie wurden mehrfach zusammen gesichtet. Beide Seiten dementierten, dass sie einander daten würden und erklärten, sie wären lediglich gute Freunde. Celine Helene Vandycke Im Sommer 2016 wurde Niall zusammen mit der belgischen Jurastudentin Celine bei einem Festival kuschelnd und küssend fotografiert. Celine und Niall kannten sich angeblich schon einen längeren Zeitraum. Die Liaison endete jedoch einige Wochen später als Celine auf Twitter öffentlich ihren festen neuen Freund vorstellte. Hailee Steinfeld Seit November 2017 dateteten die beiden. Im August 2018 wurden Hailee und Niall zusammen in Los Angeles gesehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig Küssen. Sie wurden in einer Parkgarage gesehen und turtelten was das Zeug hält. Paparazzis fotografierten sie und stellten die Bilder online. Nun soll das Paar sich nach einem Jahr wieder getrennt haben. Streitigkeiten 2012 Niall wurde von einer Gruppe von Fans belagert als er einen Flughafen verließ. Er ließ sie seinen Frust spüren, nannte sie eine "Gruppe von F****n". Er entschuldigte sich noch am gleichen Tag auf Twitter für seine Ausdrucksweise, bat Fans aber auch ihn nicht zu stalken. 2015 Ein Boulevardmagazin behauptete es hätte Bild- und Videonachweise davon, dass Niall, zusammen mit Popsängern Justin Bieber und Cody Simpson, illegale Drogen genommen habe. In einem veröffentlichten Video ist Niall zu sehen, der in einem Raum sitzt, in welchem Drogenutensilien auf dem Tisch vor ihm liegen. 2016 wurde das Magazin schlussendlich dazu gezwungen, sich für die Fälschung zu entschuldigen nachdem Niall eine Klage eingereicht hatte. 2016 Am 13. Oktober sorgte ein vorher aufgezeichneter Auftritt von Niall bei "A League Of Their Own" für Auseinandersetzungen innerhalb der One Direction Fanbase nachdem Niall scherzte, er würde keinem seiner Bandkollegen in der Nähe einer nackten Freundin trauen, besonders nicht Harry. Fans griffen den Kommentar als sexistisch Frauen gegenüber und beleidigend Harry gegenüber auf. Während Fans beide, Niall und Ko-Moderator James Corden, nach einer Entschuldigung fragten, antwortete keiner der beiden. Niall hat kürzlich sein spezielles Talent vermerkt Streitigkeiten, seitdem er berühmt geworden ist, auszuweichen, besonders im Vergleich seiner Bandkollegen gegenüber. Er sagte, dass er versucht, ein normales Leben zu führen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er nicht den gleichen Anteil an Bekanntheit mit dem Rest der Band teilt. Zitate * "Ich möchte Arenen ausverkaufen, ein Album" (X Factor Audition Ziele) * "Wir haben letztens gemerkt, dass - es ist nicht absichtlich - aber wir sehen einander nicht oft in unserer Freizeit, oder?" (Affair Australia Interview, 2914) * "5 Jahre. Verrückt! Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, an dem wir zusammen gepackt wurden, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen! Ihr alle habt unsere Leben verändert und wir alle lieben euch so sehr! Besten Fans der Welt, locker! Danke auch an die Jungs, wir haben so viele unglaubliche Dinge zusammen gesehen und getan, ich liebe euch!" (Gedenken an das fünfte Jubiläum der Band auf Twitter) * "Sie bezahlen meine Rechnungen, nicht du" (An einen Paparazzo der Fans belästigte) * "Ich denke Where Do Broken Hearts Go ist perfekt, genau das was wir schon eine lange Zeit vorher hätten machen sollen" (FOUR Hangout, 2014) * "Wir waren sehr, sehr, sehr überarbeitet" (In 2015 über One Directions Zeitplan) * "Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand uns, 1D, genug Annerkennung gegeben hat. In Sachen wie wir uns im Studio verhielten. Die Leute dachten sich nur 'Oh, auf geht's, ein weiterer gefertigter Haufen, der nicht wirklich ihr eigenes Zeug schreibt' aber die Leute würden falsch liegen, wenn sie das denken würden" (In der Zach Sang Show über das Songwriting) Trivia *Seine Haare sind eigentlich braun, aber färbt sie blond seit er 12 Jahre alt ist. *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau. *Er hatte eigentlich einen Zwilling, dieser ist jedoch während der Schwangerschaft gestorben. *Er ist stolzer Ire und das einzige nicht-britische Mitglied von One Direction. *Seine Name wird "Nei_el" ausgesprohen. Auf Grund der einzigartigen Schreibweise wurde er oft "Neil" oder "Naill" genannt. Die Jungs gaben ihm den Spitznamen "Nialler". *Wie Liams ist sein Zweitname James. *Er sprach über seine Schwierigkeiten mit Panik und einem niedrigen Selbstwertgefühl. *Er ist das einzige Bandmitglied, das keine Tattoos besitzt. *Sein Lieblingslied vom dritten Album der Band, Midnight Memories, ist Don't Forget Where You Belong, sein Lieblingslied des vierten Albums, Four, ist Where Do Broken Hearts Go und sein Lieblingslied des fünften Albums der Band, Made In The A.M., ist Never Enough. *Er war das erste Bandmitglied, das sich öffentlich mit Zayn Malik nach seinem Ausstieg im Jahre 2015 wiedervereinte. Die zwei gaben sich kurz die Hand bei den 2016 American Music Awards. *Er nannte "Don't Let Me Down" von The Chainsmokers feat. Daya als eines seiner Lieblingslieder des Jahres 2016. *2017 wurde er zur ersten irischen Person, die 30 Millionen Follower auf Twitter erreichte. *Er ist gut mit dem kanadischen Sänger Shawn Mendes befreundet. *Er spricht fließend Spanisch und Gälisch. *Er ist Linkshänder, Gitarre spielt er jedoch mit der rechten Hand. *Unten an Nialls Mikrofon klebt eine kleine irische Flagge. *In This Is Us wird gezeigt, dass er klaustrophobisch ist. Als er jünger war litt er außerdem unter Coulrophobia - der Angst vor Clowns. *Niall ist ein riesiger Fan von Barack Obama und Michael Bublé. *Er ist ein großer Fußball-, Tennis- und Golffan. *Er singt laut unter der Dusche. *Niall ist an einem Montag geboren. *Nialls Lieblingsfrucht ist die Banane. *Niall musste von 2011 bis April 2013 eine Zahnspange tragen. *Außer Gitarre spielt Niall noch Piano und Schlagzeug. Galerie Niall Horan.jpg HBWallpapers-95.jphoran-3436301200-1200 (1).jpg m_2771019_CQVI3GLbHyMQ.jpg Niall+Horan+Niall+Horan+Twitter+Pics+NkTdMU1M7wAx.jpg niall-horan.jpg Niall-Horan-2012-one-direction-32676643-1600-1198.jpg Niall-Horan-2013-one-direction-33260284-1001-1500.jpg Niall-Horan-New-Haircuts-Ideas-2013.png NiallHoran-niall-horan-30186846-1280-1024.jpg niall-horan-one-direction-hd-wallpaper-980x1024.jpg 0.jpg 6VDPVe.jpg 4A4DAEBD-EB0B-4BC4-9E71-B67A4D53ADDD.jpg 0E7F41F5-ECE3-4C07-927E-5734379DC23B.jpg 109.jpg 2747096_preview.jpg 4037110-256-k728555.jpg niall-horan-twitpic-167873.jpg boy-niall-horan-one-direction-Favim.com-434686.jpg 6667527_3e5cad7106_m.jpeg 3cbab2dd5cee431b2d420cb172fb0bd6.jpg 9vp4c6.jpg 5723770-256-k722749.jpg As_kph7CMAA3HBk.jpg image.png mdt-one-direction-1670427651.jpg birthday-348416719.jpg 83578135.png comic-niall-picture.jpg FFN_OneDirection_EXC_NHorsleyFF_072713_51166288.jpg harry_styles_niall_horan_candy.jpg media.jpg xposure-niall-horan-body-262565893.jpg wenn5911460.jpg|Niall's Birthday tumblr-tp-rqxuxpo-one-direction-1165585128.jpg crazy-mofos.jpg 407404-niall-horan.jpg 19nialler5.jpg 19nialler9.jpg tumblr-paoid-ruaccko-one-direction-54264847.jpg tumblr-omncl-resxpho-one-direction-923184998.jpg tumblr_mesu47EnlY1s025rqo1_500.png tumblr_mbbwhz41OA1rhf9lzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkizz2TR181rca6bco1_250.png pic_1379615066_3.jpg tumblr_mao9xzgufo1rouir7o1_500.png tumblr_lzmpdvGDWe1r7bxks.jpg sqpi-999061284.jpg sei-l-irlandese-più-bello-e-dolce-del-mondo-mullingar-ireland+1152_13477117165-tpfil02aw-18618.jpg 297c44d2e9cd253744cf070fc6d8b1bc.png large (5).png large (8).png large (9).jpg large (10).png large (12).jpg large (13).png large (14).jpg large (15).jpg large (16).jpg large (17).jpg large (18).jpg large (20).jpg large (21).jpg large (22).jpg large (23).jpg large (24).jpg large (25).jpg large (26).jpg large (28).jpg large (30).jpg large (31).jpg large (32).jpg large (34).jpg large (37).jpg large (38).jpg large (39).jpg large (40).jpg large (42).jpg xXx-Niall-xXx-niall-horan-27709046-500-500.jpg Niall :D.jpg Niall (blue eyes).jpg Zayn and Niall.jpg Niall 3.jpg|Niall Horan Niall with cap.png|link=@teddyhoran Kategorie:Bandmitglied Kategorie:One Direction